for the right of change halo bleach war
by flaming hunter
Summary: During the events of halo to move forward a group of people with strange powers apeard this is there true story soul society vs the unsc alliance
1. Chapter 1

Captain we've been expecting you sir.

Have you made any discoveries ad to who aur unwelcome gess were.

Yes sir please if you would look at the moniter wee have just finished restoring the security footage.

On screen

A human like halow) Are you shure we can make contact with them.

A quincy walking up to but we have to hurry.

U.N.S.C This is Alfa can you hear me.I repeat U.N.S.C This is alfa can you hearme.

Static

Alfa we thought you were dead

I am lissen I'm sending in asmuch info as I can you will understand everything.

Alfa explain suddenly shigigamy blast there way into the room .Hey who are you.

Dam it hurry up alfa!sshooting an arrow

U.N.S.C The data I'm transmitting explains everything

Alfa I can't hold them off much longer

Oright I'm done .throwing a blue ball exploding once it hit the ground .

Is this all the information you could get .

Yes sir. Unfortunately they maneged to destroyed everything its a miracle we even have this footage.

Walking out of thd room . I expect more when I return.

In weco mundo

Quincy it I need to know are thete more of you.

I don't know . I'm the last one of my I heard stories that there were more people like me before.

What happend to them.

The soul society they killed them all.

Weel avenge them .

Hey Alfa can I ask you something.

Walking through the endless dessert .What.

Due you think we can win.

Silence ) My people won an impossible war .We can due it again.

At U.E.G hie comand alarms were flaring .


	2. Chapter 2

UEG headquarters .The UEG had gone throe many changes after the war was over despite watt many believed to be true.

The UEG only represented earth but its influence in a galactic scale was enormous.

What's going on .

We will explain everything have all of our representatives arrived. Said a researcher.

Yes

Berry well I will begin at exactly 200 hours the unsc received message from a Spartan code name Alfa that the ueg has been under attack for quit some time.

That's upserd

Let me finish according to Alfa the uegs dead are being attack alfa has been reported mia for over 30 years .

Then how do we know this issent a lie .

Because he manager to send quite a bit of data and if you may look at these monitors. As you can see what comes aught are a series of gates similar to our sleep space gate ways, now observe what our proves show.

As you can all see there are all of our kind and others there living piece fully .

Suddenly a series of holograms appears hello

Hye council members

We heard of what the event now what can we due

Well according to the data our deceased are being targeted by creatures from other dimensions ,how ever incase you were wondering their is a heaven and hell.

But those are off limits think as this place our people are in as a kind of limbo ,in order to be reborn into our word .

You go to haven if you made piece ,and hell if you were particularly evil.

How ever the invaders are taking our people from hear and doing who knows what to them.

What's even more worry some is that despite the number of warriors our kind was not able to stop the we only have one word to give us a way to identifying the enemy they wear black tunics.

Unfortunately the information was cut off there .

What we due know is that Alfa is in the dimension wear the enemy is


	3. Chapter 3

HIE COUNCIL DIDAC OF THE FORERUNERS

So how can we help in the end . From what we know that's a place for the dead not the living .

Researcher

The same way we managed to send our proves ,since its limbo we can enter it but before you get any ideas ,Staying there for a year will kill you ,and prevent you from coming back .

Chief master [Master Chief]

If the number of warriors we all lost sofar couldn't stop them what can we due.

Researcher

That's my next point .With the information we managed to create several weapons capable of confronting the enemy.

However I due advice that you be careful ,we don't have enough information to say they will be effective.

Cortana

Is that all .

Researcher

No when we wore attempting to create these gates to get there .We found another dimension on the verge of collapsing.

The ancient one

What due you mean collapsing

Researcher

The whole place seemed like it was hit with a nova ,please observe this[ images of a destroyed white room ,beginning to fill aught with trees and people tearing into sheets with red hoods.]

Hy arbiter

What is the meaning of this

Researcher

I personally believe this is the realm people use to move on .you might know of it as shedding away our earthly pains .

From the way we found it it seems it had been either attacked ,or it simply fell out of sink with our realm.

I sincerely pray for the later .

Gate

So this meeting is adjourned we leave in 2 days .

[][[[][][[][[][][[][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

SOUL SOCIETY

Rooky had been having a ruf day first he is taken hostage , then he managed to escape and now aut of no wear a sword appears on his hand .

THE DAM THING COULD EVEN TALK

However he know knew 3 things

1 Most of the people taken hear could remember everything

2 Those that could fight had be gone to either change into some weird creature with a mask. Get one of these swords ,or gain some strange power .

Everyone els either were in hiding ,or lost there memories.

Finally 3 This place seemed aut dated like in ancient china or Japan .

Still it was good to know that he wascent alone . Now all he had to due was fiend some wear to rest , and meet with the others .

Hiss only thoughts as he ran true the old stile village , filled with people in aught dated loading, was rescuing the captured that wore taken in to that fortress surrounded by 7 feet thick walls .

Yes this was war ,he the U.N.S.C the Covenant even the dam Prophets earned their eternity of piece and know this .Their would be no mercy .


End file.
